Il n'est jamais trop tard
by Coweti
Summary: OS écrite avec floooore et Wéthilde. Remus vient d'apprendre que Jane Walker, la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il croyait morte depuis des années est vivante. Avant de la revoir, il se remémore les raisons qui l'ont poussé à rompre avec elle.


**Il n'est jamais trop tard**

Vivante, elle était vivante! Après toutes ces années, je n'arrivais pas à le croire : Jane Walker était vivante et moi, Remus Lupin, j'allais bientôt la revoir. Mais dans quel état ? Dans quel état Voldemort l'avait-il laissée ? Dans quel état l'avais-je laissée ? J'étais en effet en grande partie responsable de tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés et ce depuis le jour où j'avais décidé que nos routes devaient se séparer.

Nous avions rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic du côté de Lencester Square. J'étais arrivé en retard, très en retard. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider à faire ce que j'allais faire, c'est-à-dire, renoncer à la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée dans ma vie de loup-garou. Elle était ravissante ce soir là, assise seule à sa table et jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle avait mis sa jolie robe bleue et s'était maquillée plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Je m'en étais d'ailleurs longuement demandé la raison et aujourd'hui, celle-ci me sautait aux yeux. Cette invitation à dîner, ce restaurant chic, tout cela ne me ressemblait pas. Elle avait donc sans doute cru que j'allais la demander en mariage et moi, comme un imbécile, j'avais fait exactement le contraire. Je m'étais assis en face d'elle, l'avais regardé longuement pour graver chacun de ses traits dans ma mémoire et j'avais lâché cette maudite phrase : « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie ». Ses traits s'étaient crispés et une vague de tristesse avait submergé ses beaux yeux bleus mais elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle était forte et fière. Elle s'était levée brusquement, m'avait souhaité d'être heureux en m'embrassant brièvement sur la joue et était sortie du restaurant en courrant.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie » cette phrase avait démoli ma vie et le pire de tout, c'était que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il y avait réellement quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, quelqu'un que je haïssais de toute mon âme et ce depuis mon sixième anniversaire, depuis que j'avais été mordu par un de mes semblables. Ce quelqu'un, c'était la lune. Je n'étais jamais arrivé à révéler ma lycanthropie à Jane et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Nous nous aimions, j'en étais sûr et je ne voulais que son bonheur. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants et ça, c'était la seule chose que je ne pouvais lui offrir car les loups-garous ne peuvent avoir d'enfants sans risquer de leur transmettre leur malédiction. Je l'avais donc quittée dans l'espoir qu'elle s'en remettrait vite et qu'elle pourrait fonder une famille heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais encore une fois, j'avais pris la mauvaise décision. Si elle n'avait pas été seule chez elle ce soir-là, si j'avais été à ses côtés pour la défendre, elle n'aurait jamais été enlevée par Voldemort.

Pendant près de 18 ans, je l'avais crue morte et c'est pourquoi, je n'avais jamais essayé de l'aider. Mais elle n'était en réalité que prisonnière, on l'avait retrouvée il y a quelques jours, lors de la chute de Lord Voldemort, au fond d'un cachot sombre et froid. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait, d'habitude, Voldemort ne faisait jamais de prisonniers. Peut-être que Jane pourrait un jour nous en apprendre la raison mais je m'en foutais éperdument et de toutes façons, elle n'était pas en état de parler.

Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, c'était là qu'elle avait été transportée. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis sa libération et son état était jugé critique. Je montai rapidement les marches et arrivai enfin devant la porte de sa chambre. Je l'ouvris en tremblant et m'avançai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était très pâle et seule sa tête émergeait des draps blancs. Ses traits n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient exactement pareils à ceux que j'avais douloureusement gravé dans ma mémoire au restaurant.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues depuis sa disparition. Je lui racontai tout : les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à rompre, combien elle m'avait manquée et combien je l'aimais encore aujourd'hui, que j'aurais voulu me marier avec elle et lui faire de beaux enfants mais que maintenant, c'était trop tard, que j'avais tout gâché. Je serrai son corps si fragile entre mes bras et lui murmurai un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Et puis là, comme dans un rêve, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et j'apperçus au fond de ceux-ci une lueur de compréhension. Elle me sourit et me murmura doucement à l'oreille « il n'est jamais trop tard Remus ».

**FIN**


End file.
